Fairy Tales are real!
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Hey this is something i made when i was board. It's about a fairy tale challenge. Ratted M for talk about rape, lemon in last ch and attempted rape, so sry. Review the go to profiel to vote!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I thought of this idea while listening to "Call me when you Sober" by Evanescence. I think it's because of the video….I am no too sure as to why, but what ever. I thought this could be a good one-shot. Fairy Tale Challenge!!!!! Oh almost forgot this is after Eva leaves.

Fairy Tales are real!!

Normal POV

It was a lazy day at Camp Wawenakwa (is that right??) when Chris came to give us our challenge.

"Today you will be reenacting fairy tales…" "Gag." Said Gwen pointing down her thought. "Who wants to do something based on extremely over done sugar coated lies?" she complaind.

"What do you mean? Fairy Tales are so happy, and…" the ditzy Lindsey began to ramble.

"No. the grim brothers made them that way. Fairy tales are really scary, true, not happily ever after, stories based on magic, witches, vampires, wolves, etc, etc. Not 'Happily Ever After.'" The Goth girl nearly screamed.

"What are you? The original holder of the tales?" Chris asked.

"No. but I read the originals. Anyone want their childhood dreams crushed, I can give you the links to read them."

"Back to important matters." Chris said ignoring Gwen. "The girls will be assigned a fairy tale. They need to guess what story they are, before the ever, after. The boys will not participate in the challenge. You have another challenge with Chef, so follow him." All the boys trailed the angry cook into the forest. "Ok ladies ready?"

"No. how are we supposed to find out what story we are?" Heather asked.

"By guessing." Leshawna said in a smart ass tone.

Christ handed out clothing boxes to all the girls. "Here are your clothes. First clue to your story. Put them on, and the rest of the clues are secret. Oh 3 more things, the cameras are working, but this will not be aired. We are watching, so when you think you got it, say it to the camera, and we'll now. Also no elimination, just a prize."

"What's the prize?" Izzy asked "A SUR-prise" Chris explained before leaving.

The girls opened there boxes. "What fairy tale is this?" Leshawna asked holding out a white dress. All the girls were confused by their dresses.

Normal POV –But this is the guys challenge

"Listen up maggots, your challenge today is to help the ladies. You will be the enemy, or prince charming in their story. Your goal, take them to the happily ever after, aka don't let the girls figure out what story they are in but still following the story. The challenge is not up until every story is done. So tell me what girl you want and we can get started." Chef yelled at them

Trent- Gwen

Owen- Izzy

DJ- Lindsey and Leshawna

Geoff- Bridget

Duncan- Heather

Trent is the big bad wolf in little red ridding hood. DJ is the prince in Cinderella. Geoff is also the prince in snow white. Duncan is the beast from Beauty and the Beast. Owen is the mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland. They head off to 'help' their partners.

Trent's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hated the fact of what I had to do with Gwen. Christ thought it would be nice to use the original tales, before they were sugar coated. In Gwen's story (I don't know if this is true I took it from what a friend told me) the wolf, wasn't a wolf but a man, attempting to rape a young girl then leave her for dead. Of course I won't do that; Chris is not the devil he gave us a limit…..mine was not very far. Not like the others. I had to attempt to rape her, but not really. I was told to stop when I think I have gone far enough. That's Chris's idea of a challenge? I hope Gwen knows all about these stories like she said.

Gwen's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the cabin steps in my outfit. It was a black dress with a red corset that had a huge cape. I thought Goth superwoman but no go. I decide to go for a walk in the forest.

As I walk I hear something following me. I turn around and sigh, its just Trent. "Hi Gwen" he seemed to growl at me. "Hey. Done with your challenge already?" I asked. "Not yet, but almost." He said eyes staring at me almost like he was hungry. "You should not be in the middle forest by yourself Gwen." He said coming closer to m making me back up. "You could get hurt." He said still coming closer. I was scared now. I am alone with Trent in the forest. But this is so unlike him.

He pushed me to the ground and pinned my wrists above my head. "See how easy it is for someone to take …..Advantage of you…" he said into my ears. I gasped know fully aware of his plans.

"Don't you dare.." I started. "Or what? You can't do anything. Your big eyes can't save you now." He said with laughter. _'Big eyes'_

He began to kiss my neck and undo the corset with one hand, the other still holding me down. _OMG I can't believe he would do this. I thought he likes me, and no like in this manner. _ He pulled the red sting that held the corset and used it to tie my hands to a tree.

I tried so hard to get him off of me, but he is strong. "Please don't." I begged, but he just ignored me. He began to slide his tongue in my mouth and I bit him (TEE-HEE) he jolted back with a scream "OWW. What nice teeth you have my dear." He said as his hand slid up my black skirt. Now not only was I terrified to death but I knew what was going on. _This is the story I was assigned. It must be…if not, I need to think of a plan B. Might as well give it a try. _

As soon as his fingers, brushed my inner thigh I screamed out, "LITTLE RED RIDDING HOOD!!!" he stopped and moved his hand out of my black skirt. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Um, little red ridding hood is my story, right? You're the wolf, and I am the girl. This is how the original went. (EDN: Once more I am not sure; I am taking this from a friend) The real story was of a girl, who was rapped in the woods by a man who was like a wolf." I explained closing my eyes. "Right?" I said holding back tears.

"Yup, your right. Wow close to, almost lost. I don't know what I would have been able to go through with it though." He said untying my hands. When I was free I sat up, but he was still sting on me. I rubbed my wrists, and he asked me a question.

"You all right? I didn't hurt you write. I am so sorry but Chris…" he began to explain and I punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever do that again. You hear me?" I said as he rubbed his face.

"Yup. Got it." I walked out of the forest to collect my prize, but write now all I cared about was why would he even agree to do that….unless if he wanted to???

END

What do you think? My first one-shot. But I will keep going with the other challengers, if you want m too. Other wise it will remain a one-shot. Review pleas!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I kept going. Here is chapter 2 please enjoy!!!!!**

Gwen's POV

I stormed back to the beach were Chris was. I wasn't concerned that my red cape was missing, and I had twigs in my hair, and I looked like I was in a struggle. I found Chris lounging on a chair. He looked at me and laughed. "Wow Gwen what happened to you? You look like you were fighting someone." I glared at him. "I want my prize, and it better be fucking good, or I will sue you ass so hard…." I began to threaten when he handed me keys. "What the fuck are these?" I questioned.

"The keys to your trailer. Fully equipped with privet bed, bath, fully stocked kitchen, game systems, and you get to keep it all. Including any car of your choice." I almost fainted. This actually made me happy. "Ok, I want a black Lamborghini, 2009." I said. Is there even a 2009 model???

"Done. Also you can stay in the trailer the rest o the competition." He said before calling off the rest of the challenges. I went to my cabin to pack my bags to leave. It may not be good enough to get why I won it off my mind, but hell, no Chef's cooking, privet bed and bath, a game system, and a fucking Lamborghini. It was pretty good.

Just before I walked out of the girl cabin I noticed Trent standing outside, obviously waiting for me. I don't want to talk to him. I just forgive him for leaving me buried alive and now he attempts to rape me so he can win. What an asshole. I took a breath and walked out. And as expected he followed me, calling my name.

"Gwen, Gwen, can't we talk about it?" He asked catching up to me. "There is nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone." I said making my way to my secluded trailer in the forest. "There is plenty to talk about. Pleas Gwen, I didn't mean it. If I didn't do that you would have never won." He explained as I was opening my door.

I stepped in side and put my bags down. I turned to close my door, but he let himself in. "Get out, NOW!" I said looking away. "Not until you know I didn't mean it. Gwen I would never try to hurt you." He said sounding hurt. He looked hurt to.

NO. NO compassion. He tried to rape you. I told myself. "Just leave. I don't want to deal with you." I said turning around. He just grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Please. I really didn't mean it. Please give me one chance to prove it." He said looking me in the eyes. "I would do anything, just pleas forgive me." He said still staring deep into my eyes.

I had gotten an idea. Oh revenge will be sweet. "Ok. I know something you can do to prove how sorry you are." I said with a smirk. "But I don't know if you'll do it?" I said with that look that was a mixture of saddens, and cockiness.

"I will do ANYTHING." He said stressing the anything. Got him. "Ok." I said. "Dress like a girl for the rest of the day." I said folding my arms across my chest. He looked stunned. Ha I knew he wasn't that sorry. I opened my mouth to ask if he was backing out but his words cut me off. "How do I do that? I don't own girl clothes." He said as if I said something as simple as pick me flowers.

"What? Your going to do it?" I questioned now me being the stunned one. "Of course. I said ANYTHING." He said emphasizing the anything again. "Ok. I have a dress you can ware." I said with a look people give when they dare you to do something.

Trent's POV

I was very shocked when Gwen told be she wanted me to cross dress for a day. But I am really sorry and I would do anything for her to know how sorry I am. The worst part is, I will be seen by everyone. No one saw when I um….yea with Gwen.

"Ok what dress?" I questioned. The only dress I saw her ware was the one she's wearing now.

"This one." She said looking down. "Wait here. I am going to change." She said as she headed toward her privet room. I tried hard to keep the images of Gwen wearing nothing out of my mind but was failing miserably. Can you blame me? Just behind a wall my fantasies are coming true. I was so tempted to open the door a crack and peek, but if I did she would never forgive me, ever.

She poked her head out of the door. "Trent, can you pass me my bags?" she said blushing. "I forgot them when I went in." at first I didn't know why she wanted them. Then it hit me. She has no other clothes. So she's…..

"Here" I said handing here the bag and catching a quick glimpse of her bra. She took the bag and closed the door, but first threw the dress out. Might as well get dressed.

Gwen's POV

I think he saw me like this. Oh god I hope not. I quickly out on jeans and a black T-shirt and opened the door. Trent was wearing absolutely nothing but his boxers. He looked at me; all I could do was blush. I walked back into my room and closed the door leaning against it. "Dam, he is so hot. Stop it! No forgiveness till he goes 24 hours as a girl." I whispered to myself. But the image of him in just boxers kept popping into my mind. God he is sexy.

**End. Like review. New chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's POV

I asked if I could come out, and he said it was safe. I walked out and fell to the floor laughing. I was shocked that the dress fit him fine. I mean it was perfect on me, and he's like twice my size, so wow. "You look good." I said whipping my eyes of tears of joy.

"Thanks. So is this it? Or do I need makeup, shoes, or whatever you can think of." He said. I am going to have F-U-N!!!!!

"Nope come here so I can do you makeup." I said walking into my room. I opened my make up bag and all I had was eye liner, blush (never used) blue and red lipstick, and purple eye shadow (also unused). I grabbed my brushed, the red lipstick, and purple eye shadow, and the blush.

"I will make you look pretty." I said taking the plastic off the blush and opening it. "Ok ready" I said taking the blush covered brush to his cheeks. I did it in a cliché hooker type of way. Same with the eye shadow. "Ok now it's time for the lips." I said picking up the small red container. "How do you put that on?" he asked with a flirtatiousness in his voice. If I wasn't mad at him I would have put it on me, and kissed it on him. But I was so…

"Like this." I said applying it to his lips. Ha, I ruined the flirty moment. No forgiveness till I see humiliation. Wow I sound evil.

**********

After his make over I step back to admire the damage. I laugh so hard it hurt. "Ok, I can't look that bad." He said walking toward the bathroom to look in the mirror. He walks back in with a serious expression. He grabs my arms and says "What did you do to me?" I couldn't stop laughing. He laughs too. "OK. Ready for part 2 of your punishment?" I asked. He sighed a "Yup, lets face the music." As he walked toward the door. "Oh one more thing. The reason your dressed as a girl is because you wanted to try something new. Ok" I said. "What ever you wish." He said opened the door and walked out.

Everyone at camp was first silent. Then laughing on the floor like crazy. Trent just walked by with a smile acting as if nothing has happened. "Dude *laughing* what *laughing* happened?" Duncan managed to choke out before LOLing. "I wanted to try something new." Trent replied.

**********

After 5 hrs I decided he has suffered enough. I invited him, back to my trailer and helped him, take off the makeup. "So, do you believe me now?" he asked.

"Believe what?" I asked. "That I am sorry, and I didn't mean it. Because I am." He answered. I hesitated. I still wasn't happy that he attempted to rape me, even if he never would have done so, but he did humiliate himself in front of everyone at camp, and possibly the world. How can you stay mad at someone who did something like that to show that their sorry? "Yea. I believe you." I said blushing. I turned to leave as he slipped the dress off, but before I could move he grabbed me and gave me in a back-wards hug. "Thanks. I am really sorry." He said. Then he putting his pants on, and shirt and walked out with out another word.

At first I was shocked he didn't try anything. I mean when he hugged me has was only wearing his boxers. So yea I kind of expected something. Then I realized how that shows he's a gentleman. I ran to my window to watch him leave. He was still there walking away. I ran outside. "Trent." I called after him. He turned around, and smiled when he saw me.

"Um, I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out a little?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" he said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started to walk. But not toward camp.

**Ok, there's ch3. Ch4 will come as soon as my firedn finishes her half. (she's helping me in one particular scene. You'll understand) bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

We walked toward the forest in silence. We kept walking until we reached a bid oak tree in a small clearing. The tree was huge, shady, and smelled nice. There were wild flowers growing around it to. I didn't think a place like this existed in the island. He took his arm off my shoulder and sat down beneath the tree. He looked at me and smiled. I joined him and sat near him under the huge tree. "This place is beautiful." I said admiring the small purple, blue, and yellow flowers growing near by.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!!!! THE NEXT SCENE CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18. PLEASE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! **

**My friend heard I was writing this and wanted to input her own creative genius. This is all her work. Liddy Sparkels. NOT VampGrl123. So no FLAMES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!**

Gwen's POV 

Trent finished washing the dishes and looked at me. Even if we had just finished eating 5 minutes ago he looked starved. But for what?? He made his way toward me. I continued to flip the magazine I was pretending to read when he came over. He took the magazine out of my hand and began to kiss me. His tongue once more battled for dominance in my mouth. Then the kissing got intense. He tried to get on top of me, but the couch was too small. He looked over to the bed room. I hesitated. I really wanted to. But could I ???? I guess I could. Nodding my head was all he needed before he picked me up bridal style and toward the room.

When we enter the small, intimate room, Trent lays me gently down on the bed, and then lays close down next to me. We kiss with more heat and passion for several minutes, Trent lines my neck with kisses and gently nibbles and sucks my neck as I couldn't help but moaned in pleasure. Then Trent slowly begins to move his hands under my shirt. He slowly slid his hands to my back and unhooked my bra. I was slightly frightened. I mean this is my first time. Once he unhooked my bra, he moved his hands to my chest and started rubbing and squeezing my breasts, making me moan slightly. I pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss but giving myself an amazing view of his strong, muscular chest, now glistening with sweat. _Oh god was he sexy!!_ He slowly lifts up my shirt and throws it to the floor gazing lustfully at me. He returns to kissing me and feels my breasts, squeezing them, massaging them. Trent goes down to kissing my neck and makes his way down to my chest and proceeds to taste my breasts, licking, sucking, and slightly nibbling on them, getting moans of pleasure to slip from my thought.

Trent pulls away from my breasts and goes back to kissing me on my lips, only this time he moves his hands down to my waist. He stops to look at me, silently asking. I hesitated again. _Last chance to back out?_ I thought. But I_ really _wanted this. Subtly, I nod and immediately returns to kissing him as he slides off my skirt and moves his hand down my panties. He begins to rub me there. Something I never knew could give me so much pleasure. I can also tell by his look it was something he's been yearning to do for what seemed like an eternity to him. I can tell I am getting hotter and wetter, and heard myself moan louder as he rubbed harder and faster. I wonder if hearing her pleasured yells was enough to get him hard. Then, he removed his hand from my panties and took them off, giving me time to catch her breath and quiet my moans fearful that the other campers might hear my enjoyment. But that didn't matter know, the only thing that mattered now was what Trent was doing to me. Trent quickly undid his pants and threw them on the floor, along with his underwear.

Once he got his pants and boxers off, we moved under the sheets, and began to quench our human desires. He positioned himself over my hot, sweating body, looked right into my, black eyes and asked in a soft husky whisper, "Are you ready?" Without missing a beat I replied quicker than I thought I would, "Ready as ever".

He then forcefully shoved his long, hard dick into my tight, virginal pussy. I squirmed in pain when my hymen broke, but my pain quickly faded to extreme pleasure as Trent continued his thrusting. I cried, begged, and pleaded for more. This feeling of over-all pleasure which I long waited for thrilled me down to the soul. I practically screamed in pleasure as he rhythmically trusted in and out of me.

Trent's POV

I marveled at how tight she was, I had never had it with a virgin before. I felt myself building up inside of her and felt Gwen getting so much hotter and wetter. And then, in a beautiful, sensual instant, we both came, simultaneously. I pulled out of her, and laid beside her, panting.

NO POV

He knew that he loved her, and he wanted to be with her forever. He turned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you." He said as he pulled away from the kiss. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you too."

Nothing could ruin this. This love, this passion, this connection. Trent was her prince charming, night in shinning armor, her savior. As the cuddled intimately after their experience, Gwen thought silently to herself "I guess fairytales really do come true"

End of STORY. Hoped you liked it. If I get a couple of requested I will keep it going. But if not it end here.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
